Victoria Vale (Prime Earth)
Batman Eternal When Jim Gordon caused a train collision, she is the one to break the story, though she feels like there might be more to this than what is going on. After chewing out Joey Day, Warren Spacey gives her a tip about the increase in gang violence in the narrows hoping to see real journalism done. He also requests that she take Joey with her. In the narrows she and Joey try to investigate the gang activity, but when she mentions Carmine Falcone, the men she was interviewing try to attack her. Luckily she is saved from danger by Harper Row. Harper takes them back to her apartment to calm them down. However they were tailed by the men she beat up. Before the fight can begin Red Robin crashes through the roof fighting off nanomachines. The machines defeat the thugs and Vicki is able to use a taser to get the information she needs. Vicki is later seen questioning Jason Bard on the G.C.P.D's late response to a homicide that happened two days ago. He is reluctant to give any information to a journalist with whom he has no relationship. She flirts a little and says they should fix that. Days later Vicki is on the scene investigating a hostage situation between Professor Pyg and the police. While the other officers are not willing to talk with her Bard does though he does not reveal much of anything. At the trial of James Gordon, Vicki is approached by Jason Bard to help him end the gang war. She lies to her boss about getting a chance to unmask Batman to go on a ride-along with Jason. Her editor knows she is planning something, but he allows it under the condition that she brings him something he can rub into Perry White's face, or she will lose her job. Vicki was able to an exclusive story about officer Jason Bard ending the Gotham gang war and exposing the corruption of Commissioner Forbes. Her partnership with Jason would continue when she was taken with them to a fight between Carmine Falcone and the Penguin. Over that time they would become a couple. Jason would give her the exclusive of him becoming the Commissioner after Forbes. Jason is able to convince her to write a story that would spark panic in the streets, so the city would be under martial law. Vicki would not see him until he randomly arrived a few weeks later at her apartment with information about weapons caches around Gotham City for Batman, funded by Wayne Enterprises. Vicki would become suspicious of Jason and go to his home town and try to figure out what happened to him. After learning the truth she was disgusted with Jason and did not believe him when he claimed to kill Batman. She would break up with him once she realized that she was just a pawn to him. Though because of her involvement with Jason Bard the Gazette couldn't print the story on Jason Bard less they be taken to court. Vicki would later work with Warren to uncover the mystery behind the events. However before she could do anything with this information, the intern Patrick try to kill Warren and her, shooting Warren dead before she manages to knock him unconscious. Using information on a USB drive gained by the Spoiler, Vicki manages to get the true news on what is happening to the city public. After the rebuilding of the city, Vicki was given a promotion. She would be visited by Jason Bard. He explains that he quit the force and that he was willing to give Vicki permission to not only print the story they had on him, but that he would tell her every last detail about what had happened. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Vicki Vale's college undergraduate thesis was an article on . | DC = | Wikipedia = Vicki Vale | Links = }} Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Reporters